He Who Has 1000 Names
by Ash Cahill
Summary: The prologue to my other story, Athreiens: Guardians of All. This story follows the adventures of one of the main characters, Kay, leading up to the events of the other book. Rated T for some kissing, some jokes, some blood, and some language, but not much.
1. Prelude and CH: 1

**Ash: Hey guys! Welcome to my second story, which is on Kay's origin. Hope you enjoy! This is from Kay's 1st person POV, but the beginning is 3rd person, cuz babies don't notice much. Short disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT, or Doctor Who, or PJO/HoO**

Prologue: A hero is born

It was on February 11th a miracle happened. Of course, every birth is a miracle, but this one was special. The baby was destined to be the most powerful person ever. The mother, whose origins were not of this planet, was desperate for help in training her new son. She was very beautiful, with long black hair, and eyes filled with such kindness, she could've had two hearts. She searched all over the bright blue planet of Earth for someone to take care of her son. She soon found someone.

She heard from some people that there was a man, living in the mountains, who trained great people. She decided to take her son there. She traveled to the slopes of the great Mount Olympus, and searched for weeks, until she finally found a cave. She entered, and begged the old man to take her son and train him. She begged and begged until the man had to accept. She thanked him profusely, and left, pausing to kiss her son on the forehead, and give him a few gifts, ones she knew he's need later. A spherical metal cradle, a pocket watch with strange symbols on it, a key, a map, and nameplate made of gold. His name was Kay.

Chapter 1: Paradox gets the Point

As I walked into the training room, I heard the clang of metal. That means two of the others were going at each other again. That usually meant Paradox was practicing again.

Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kay. I live with some other children who were also left with our mentor, Eluchres, in a mountainous region. I was left here by my mother to keep me safe. According to what Eluchres says, I am a demigod. A son of Zeus, specifically. Anyways, back to the outside world.

As I walked in, I saw Paradox and Leviathan practicing their swordsmanship. Paradox looks a bit like me; he's tall, with pitch black hair, and a tan complexion. We are often compared as brothers, even though he's a son of the Titan Kronos, and I am a son of Zeus. You'd think we'd hate each other because of our parentage, right? Wrong. Paradox and I are closer than anyone else in the mountain. We are almost inseparable. We're even about the same level in fighting.

Leviathan is completely opposite. He is a pale, with neat blond hair, son of Atlas. He is medium height, and often wears a cruel smirk on his face. People never would've guessed he was my biological cousin, like Paradox.

I watched as Paradox toke him down with ease. It was to be expected. Then Paradox noticed me.

"Hey Kay. What's up?" He asked, sheathing his sword.

"Nothing much," I replied back. "It's just that it's my hour to spar."

Paradox glanced at his watch. "Well, I've got another 30 min, so how about a match? I mean, if you're not chicken." He sneered. I frowned. He wasn't usually like this. Maybe he was just peeved at something. Ah well. I'm not one to back down from a challenge.

"Let's go Doxy." I said calmly, unsheathing my sword, Vrontí.

Vrontí was special to me. I had forged it myself, out of different materials. I had climbed the slopes of Mount Olympus to gather Hyperborean Silver, slain the Chimera for its hide, and smelted down the Imperial Gold name plate my mother left with me. The result was a beautiful silver-bladed katana, with a gold hilt and guard wrapped in the hide of the Chimera.

Paradox unsheathed his sword, Ώραπώμα, or Órapóma; Timestopper in Greek. It was an Tartaral Obsidian (A/N: A rare metal like Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Hyperborean Silver, and Stygian Iron, but it is commonly found in and around Tartarus, but some rare deposits are found in the overworld.) blade with a Stygian Iron hilt. We stood for a second, analyzing each other's stance. I noticed he had a limp in his left leg. Leviathan must have gotten him on the calf. Then, Paradox flew at me, slashing at my abdomen. I sidestepped it, and kicked him in his left calf. He yelled, and fell onto the floor, he recovered quickly however, and attacked my sword arm. I parried, and we fell into a cut and parry routine. I broke the routine with a jab to his chest, to which he ducked under and slashed my leg. White hot pain exploded down my thigh. Paradox usually wouldn't go for blood. He was acting strange... but that would have to be investigated later. Right now, I had to fight for my life. Paradox stabbed at my stomach, but I blocked and sidestepped. I had to end this fight, and quickly. I quickly devised a plan.

The next time Paradox tried to cut me, I slid, baseball style underneath his legs, and slashed at his back, sending him stumbling. I then kicked him into the wall, and lowered my sword point at him, placing it on his neck.

"Yield?" I asked.

"Yield." Paradox said, his voice dripping with anger. I sheathed my sword, and began walking away from him. About a second later, I heard a metallic clang, and a yelp. I turned around to see Paradox's sword lying on the ground, and against the wall, Paradox, with Eluchres' sword tip at his neck.

Eluchres was an old man, but don't let that fool you. He was a powerful warrior, the strongest in the world. He still had some of the limitations of an old man however, such as wrinkles, a decrease in his speed, and his joints would ache constantly. He is basically our father, he has raised each of us since birth. He's probably the closest thing we have to a dad.

Eluchres lowered his tip, and sheathed his sword.

"Only the coward strikes when their opponent's back is turned." Eluchres said plainly. He walked up to me, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Good work Kay. Go to the infirmary to get fixed up." He smiled at me, and exited. I followed, and started down to the infirmary.

**Ash: Hey guys! That's all for this chapter/Prolugue/thing! Hope you enjoyed, leave a review telling me how I did, what I could do better, and/or any ideas for the story! And incase you didn't catch any Easter eggs in the story, here's a guide:**

**WARNING! SPOILERS!**

**Kay's mom has dark black hair, a trait common to Saiyans, and two hearts, a Timelord trait. No more spoilers for you here.**

**February 11th is the 42nd day of the year, and 42 is the answer to life, the universe, and everything in the book Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.**

**Eluchres is an anagram of Hercules.**

**Órapóma means Timestopper in Greek, a reference to Kronos, and Vrontí means Thunder in Greek, a reference to Zeus.**

**END OF SPOILERS**


	2. AN: Sorry!

**Hey guys. I unfortunately sprained my hand. I will not be updating until New Years, sorry! I will try to get more chapters done by New Years, so expect some. Chapter two of He Who Has 1000 Names is already almost done... that might come out beforehand. Anyways, don't expect much updating because of my hand, I promise at least two chapters for each story by 1/2/15. Thanks for understanding :D**

**Ash Cahill**


	3. CH 2: A Typical Day in the Life

**Ash: Hello people! Welcome to Chapter 2 of He Who Has 1000 Names! Name might change later if someone suggest a good one, or if I think of a better one. Short disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Destiny, Halo 4, or GTA V. Okay guys, I know the chapters are out a bit later than I promised. I had to study for a math test I have to retake because of my sprained hand. Sue me, I'm a terrible person for not being able to post sooner. Apologies :D. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed last chapter, and now let us continue the journey of Kay!**

I limped down to the infirmary. The infirmary was a large area with some beds, and some cabinets for medicine. I lay down on one of the beds and one of the people on duty came over and started bandaging my wounds.

"So Kay, managed to get yourself hurt again? Why am I not surprised." I turned my head and say my crush, Samantha. She was tall and pale, with blonde hair she recently decided to streak with turquoise, and dark blue eyes, a characteristic of her dad, Poseidon. She had been one of my best friends since I was a toddler, and we were very close.

"Actually Sam, I was fighting Paradox, and he was... a little violent." I said flatly. Her eyes widened.

"But Doxy usually doesn't go for blood." she said. I shrugged. Sam sighed.

"Ah well, he'll apologize later. That I'll make sure of." She smiled menacingly. Oh gods I love her.

The nurse finished bandaging me, so I got up and walked with Sam. We were walking when I spotted Rob. Robert was another of my best friends. He was slightly shorter than me, with dark skin, glasses, and jet black hair. He had dark grey eyes, and was a son of Hades.

"Hey Robert!" I shouted. He looked up from his textbook, waved, and resumed studying. Sam and I chatted a few minutes longer, then Sam excused herself, having to go study for a math test. I decided I would go back to my room.

I walked inside, only o be greeted by and enthusiastic grin, and the words,

"Hey Kay, what's up?"

That was another of my best friends, Vince. Yeah, they kinda just pop up all over the place. Vince was short with mousy brown hair and tan skin. He was a son of the god Ares, and it defiantly showed in his video game collection. COD, Halo, GTA V, Destiny, etc. Despite this however, he was very friendly, and never left anyone needing help.

"Hey Vinny." I said grinning. He hated that name. He punched me in the shoulder jokingly.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." he said. We laughed, and i walked over to my room. I opened the doors greeted with a cascade of warm licks on my face.

"Tumnus! Cut it out boy!" I laughed. Tumnus was my golden retriever. I had rescued him when he was young. He is one year older than me, and has the special ability to see through the mist and attack monsters. He is also been blessed by my father to live as long as I do.

I sat down on my bed and took out my pocket watch. It was given to me by my mother when I was a baby. It was steel, or something like it, with beautiful circular carvings on it. I looked at it for a moment, then placed it on my dresser. I walked over to Vince's room and asked him if he wanted to play Destiny. We set it up, and started playing. I was a Warlock class and he was a Hunter. We sat and played for a while, joking and generally messing around. After a while, I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I told Vince. "Cover me."

I got up, and opened the door. Sam stood there waiting. "So," she asked. "Mind if I join in?"

I smiled. "Not at all." She came in, and I shut the door behind her. We set her up on Destiny as well. She was a Warlock class like me. Together, the three of us played and had fun. Soon, it was 6 o'clock.

"C'mon guys, lets go eat. I'm starving." The others nodded in agreement. We turned off the PS4 and went to go find food.

We entered the mess hall, and sat down with our other friends; Robert, Beth, Luke, and Kate. Beth was a daughter of Venus, the Roman goddess, Luke was a son of Vulcan, and Kate was a daughter of Pluto and Sam's roommate. We laughed and joked around, eating our food. Then Paradox walked in. Our table went silent. I assumed that everyone knew now what had happened earlier. Sam stood up walked over to him, and slapped him.

"Apologize. Now." Sam said, her voice seething with anger. Paradox looked scared, and mumbled something under his breath.

"Not to me, to him. And louder." Sam said.

"I'm sorry." Paradox said. looking at me.

"Good." Sam said, then kicked him in the crotch and sat back down. The table burst into laughter.

After dinner we all went to our rooms. At 10, we went to bed, exhausted. I fell asleep pretty easily.

**Ash: Thanks for checking out my story guys/girls! Leave a review to let me know how I'm doing, and how I can improve. See you next chapter!**


	4. CH 3: The Betrayal

**Ash: Here is the last chapter of 2014! Even though it is getting posted on 2015... Hope you enjoy! Slightly shorter, but i hope you still like it.**

I woke up around midnight, hearing a noise. I took my sword and went to investigate. I walked down the dark halls, silent as the night itself. I heard another noise, close to Eluchres' room. I headed there, thinking maybe it was a bear. When I had arrived, the door was slightly ajar. I opened it and went through stealthily. Nothing could prepare me for what lie in there.

I saw Paradox standing over Eluchres, his sword raised over him. I saw Eluchres, calmly waiting, daring Paradox. Paradox's face twisted, and he brought down his sword.

There was a flash of blue light, a creaking sound, and Eluchres was gone. I screamed, and drew my sword. Paradox noticed me. We charged each other, our swords meeting in a flurry of sparks. He shouted, and I flew back. I returned the favor by blasting him with lightning. He stumbled back, his clothes smoking. I attacked, leaving a gash on his arm, dripping with crimson blood. He glared at me with his gold eyes, and sped up time around his wound, healing it instantly. He jabbed at me, but I caught his blade, sending a shock up the sword. He fell back. I started draining the air from his lungs, leaving him gasping. He kicked my legs out from under me, and I lost my focus, enabling him to breath again. He shot energy at me, a black stream of it. I countered with a stream of bright yellow lightning. We stood, each trying to dominate the other. Then, I pushed him into the wall, breaking through it and onto the mountain.

Outside it was raining. I felt the sharp, bitter prick of each drop. I willed thunder and lightning to form above. Paradox charged me, and I struck him with lightning, sending electricity arcing around him. He flew back, his clothes smoldering. Paradox struggled to his feet and I struck him with lightning again. He deflected it off of his blade, carving a jagged gash in the mountain side. He charged me, and I solidified the air in front of his foot, causing Paradox to fall on his face. Paradox scrambled to his feet, blood streaming down his face. His eyes flashed with anger and his mouth was twisted into a furious scowl. I grabbed him by his shirt, and threw him into the rocky side of the mountain. The resulting crash echoed around the mountain. Paradox looked up, this time fear in his eyes. I grabbed him and pulled him to his feet.

"I trusted you... and you killed the closest thing I had to a father." I hissed in anger. I willed the winds to lift me off the ground. "Go. And pray to all the gods I do not see you again. I threw him off the mountain. He vanished through the mist. I sank to my knees. The falling rain stung my cheeks, and masked my tears.

**Ash: Thanks for checking out my story! Leave a review to let me know how I'm doing and how I can improve. See you next time! Happy 2015!**


	5. Update 1: Posting

**Hey Guys-**

**I have decided to change the weekly updates to bi-weekly, or twice a month for each story. This is mainly because I am not able to keep up with posting due to schoolwork and other activities. I hope you understand. I will do my best to get the new chapters out asap, as I have been SWAMPED with makeups this week, so the should be up this weekend if all goes to plan. Thanks for the support, and my hand is much better now :D.**

** Ash**

**EDIT: I have decided to let you guys poll on what I should do, either update Bi-weekly or just monthly. Check out the poll on my page, I will close it after a week, and then go with the popular opinion. If no one votes, I will go with bi-weekly.**


	6. Updates 2:Sowy :(

**Hey guys,**

**Its me. So, I understand I haven't been writing a lot lately. I apologize, but I have haad all this stuff coming at me, and I cannot wirte in broad daylight as my dad doesn't like fanfiction. So, I've been trying my best, I hope that since it has been put off for so long, you guys will get the chapters longer than normal. I just recently got a new computer, so I am transitioning over to that. I will be posting twice a month for each story now, it may change once more stories are added.**

**Thanks,**

**Ash**


	7. Update 3: OMIGAWD ASH WTF MAN ANOTHER?

**Hey guys.**

**(Before you read, be warned: I will be using a couple of expletives:P)**

**By now you're all probably sick of updates. I am so sorry. I will have to change my updating schedule to irregular. I have no idea when I'll be out with new chapters. But do not even think for a SECOND that I am giving up on this story. I am most likely going to be making a bunch of chapters and releasing them in bursts from now on. They will be irregular. I cannot have a schedule anymore due to a whole bunch of reasons. Like said before however, there's no way in ****_hell _****I'm giving up on my stories. I'm just going to be updating in bursts from now on. Please don't hate me. Remember to review with what I can improve one and what I did well, and any story ideas you may have or like to see. I do take all suggestions and stuff into consideration, and I read each and every review. Thanks for the support and love, you peeps are awesome.**

**Yours truely,**

**Ash**


End file.
